


Home

by uniformlover23



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniformlover23/pseuds/uniformlover23
Summary: They’re each other’s home





	Home

Cheryl was in her office quietly working. This was how it was everyday. Get up, go to work, maybe hangout with her friends and get drinks, go to bed, and then wake up and do it all over again. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her life. She’s the head women in charge when it comes to a law firm dealing with child abuse cases, something she loves doing because she knows she’s helping kids get out of what she went through. She loves her friends as well, and she has an amazing house to go home to everyday. But everyday her heart aches because a huge part of her is on a combat tour overseas. Toni. Her girlfriend of 5 years. She’s a marine and is actually on her last tour, but Cheryl misses her. Like really misses her, and as each day passes of the year long separation, her heart hurts more and more. She gets phone calls every couple weeks, but other than that it’s all letters. Letters that become some of her most prized possessions.

People asked her if she thought their relationship was changing, and she couldn’t help but laugh because of course it had. But not in the way where you feel yourself distancing from them, it was actually the complete opposite. With every letter and phone call, and sometimes if they were lucky a FaceTime session, she was more and more in love with Toni. 

But that was the hard part, she’s craving Toni’s touch and mind so much and she can’t be with her right now. 

She’s broken out of her thoughts when her phone rings, and without even hesitating she flips it over and her heart becomes warm as she sees the number she’s memorized like the back her hand appear on the screen. 

“Hello.” Cheryl says through a smile.  
“Well hello Ms. Blossom.” She can hear the voice that makes her shiver with love in her ear.  
“I’m so in love with you.” She sputters out with just above a whisper, overwhelmed in the best way with possible.  
“Well I hope so. Cause I kind of have some bad news.” Toni says quietly. Cheryl’s heart suddenly drops, and she suddenly grew anxious.  
“W-what is it?” She says hesitantly.  
“I’m sorry... I really tried to do everything I can. My tour has been extended 2 months longer than originally planned.”  
Cheryl’s heart kind of shatters. They’re 9 months along and the fact that instead of 3, she now has to wait 5 months makes her choke back a sob.  
“O-ohh.” She says, speechless.  
“I know baby. I did everything I could to try and revoke it, but they wouldn’t budge. It’s in my contract.”  
“I don’t really know what to say..” Cheryl says unsteadily not wanting Toni to know this is crushing her. She hears commotion in the back round and Toni shouting something she can’t make out.  
“Cheryl, I love you. I gotta go though. I’ll call you as soon as I can.” And with that Toni is forced to hang up and Cheryl drops the phone and immediately breaks down. 

She misses Toni. She wants to see her so badly she would give anything for it. She wants her arms around her. She wants to look into her eyes. She wants to feel her hands. She wants to hear her laugh. She wants to dance in the kitchen with her at midnight just like they have a million times before. She just wants Toni. She sits up and looks at the picture on her desk with her and Toni in they’re senior of high school. It’s the one Veronica snapped when they were all waiting at the movie theatre. Cheryl had her arms around Toni’s waste looking off to the distance while kissing her forehead, while Toni had her arms around her neck due to the height difference. It was such an intimate moment and she remembers thanking Veronica over and over for capturing it. 

Cheryl doesn’t know what to think at this point, so she looks at the clock and realizes that it’s around 5:30. She sighs knowing she has to leave and get home to change to make it to Jughead’s twenty fifth birthday celebration at Pop’s. She gets up and grabs her laptop and puts it into her bag before shutting the lights off, and smiles to the receptionists before walking out of the building. She walks towards her car and on the drive home she cries.  
-  
Cheryl almost wants to laugh, she thinks that with so many people she actually enjoys being around she would be a lot happier. She’s sitting at the bar part of the diner, nibbling on some fries, all while mindlessly monitoring the room. The place is packed with people, some she knows and some she doesn’t. 

“Hey, you okay?” She hears and turns toward the voice she knows belongs to Betty, with Veronica close behind her. The two sit on either side of her turning their bodies to five Cheryl all their attention.  
“It’s just Toni..” She says without hesitation. She trusts them, they’ve actually become some of her best friends in the last few years, and thanks to them she’s been able to get through the past 9 months. 

Panic immediately goes to their eyes, thinking the worst.  
“Oh my God. Is Toni okay?”, Veronica says with worry evident in her voice.  
“No, yeah. I mean physically anyway.” She pauses before continuing again,” She’s been moved to coming back in 5 more months instead of 3.” She says quietly.  
“Cheryl...” Betty says quietly lightly putting her hand on her forearm.  
“I just miss her. Like I can feel it in my chest. I’m craving her, just her presence even. I don’t know if I can get through this you guys.” She says, tears beginning to fall. Before they have the chance to say anything she looks to her left spotting a couple she doesn’t recognize sitting in the booth in the corner where her and Toni always sat. Her heart feels like its been punched over a million times and she knows she needs to get out of the dinner. 

She stands up and turns around with her head down. Not caring that she walked away from a conversation. She just needs to get out of the dinner.  
“Cheryl wait don’t leave.” Betty calls after her. She turns back around with tears in her eyes and gives them a sad smile.  
“ I’m sorry. The only thing I want isn’t here, and I just want to be alone.” She says.  
“Yes it is.” Suddenly Cheryl’s heart stops. She knows that voice. She’s heard it over a billion times and could never mistaken it for someone else’s. She whips her head around and the sight in front of her makes her gasp and different kind of tears starts falling.  
There in the center of the diner not far away from where she’s standing is the woman she loves. Toni.  
Before she can even comprehend what’s happening she breaks into the beginning of sprint and clashes into the body she’s been waiting days to touch. Cheryl is so overwhelmed she can’t even speak or say anything. Her arms go around Toni’s neck and her legs go around her waist as she jumps into her arms. Toni immediately wraps her arms around Cheryl and she can feel the girl sob into her neck. Toni herself begins to cry as well, because this moment is unlike anything she’s ever imagined.  
“I got you baby. I got you. I’m here.” She says in between tears. Cheryl is full on sobbing, the amount of happiness she’s feeling is something words will never be able to describe.  
“T-Toni.” She barely manages to get out. She digs her head deeper into the girls neck, smelling her shampoo and the smell of Toni. In less than a millisecond her heart is full. Because Toni’s here and she’s real. She clutches on to the girl’s uniform to scared to let go. She can hear applause all around her, and it makes her adrenaline increase.  
She leans back and unwraps one arm to cups Toni’s face. She looks into Toni’s eyes and another batch of tears roll down her cheeks. Toni looks back at her and she’s never loved the color brown more than in this moment. Because she’s speechless and has no idea what to say, she leans in and connects her soft lips with Toni’s. This suddenly becomes her all time favorite kiss in the world, as well as this moment. 

She reluctantly breaks away and leans her forehead against Toni’s.  
“You’re here.” She says leaning in again and leaving a quick kiss on her lips.  
“I’m here. And I’m never leaving again.”  
“I love you. I fucking love you so much.” She says snuggling into Toni’s neck again.  
“I love you.” Toni kisses her hair all while still holding her. Cheryl knows she’s never going to forget this moment, and she’s never letting Toni go again.  
-  
It’s a little past 3 a.m. The two women are laying naked in bed, the light sound of music playing in the background. Their legs are intertwined and they’re both laying on their sides. Cheryl’s head is laying on Toni’s shoulder, and Toni’s same arm is wrapped around her head, lightly playing with red curls. Cheryl is holding Toni’s opposite hand playing with her fingers. The two aren’t speaking, both still taking everything in and hearts beyond full with the presence of each other. After their long moment in the diner, Toni and Cheryl never let go of each other. Toni made her way around the people she knew, everyone happy that she’s home. 

Cheryl later figured out, everyone knew she was coming home and that Jughead’s celebration was mainly for Toni to come hone and surprise Cheryl. The entire time she refused to let go of Toni’s hand and was constantly hugging her and kissing her every chance she got. She knew she would give Toni shit later for scaring her like that, but for now she could never because the women she is in love with is finally home and in her arms. After the two got home, they made love over and over and over, even showering together because they were both craving the other’s touch. 

Now laying in bed with her and looking into Toni’s eyes, she knows this is exactly where she’s supposed to be. The two hardly say anything to each other, because they both know what exactly the other is feeling. She’s still so overwhelmed and she does the only thing she wants too.  
“Come here.” She pulls Toni’s hand towards her and moves to wrap her arms around Toni. Her head finds Toni’s neck and she can feel Toni’s arms around her body as well.  
“I’m so in love with you. I can’t even tell you what’s going through my head. But I know that you’re my person, my human, and my soulmate. I’m never letting you go again because I craved you so much, still do. Because I can’t believe this is real. I love you Toni.” She whispers into the girls ear, running her fingers up and down the girls spine.  
Toni suddenly leans back and kisses Cheryl on the forehead. She smiles and starts to unwrap herself from Cheryl.  
“Wait, where are you going?” Cheryl’s starts to sit up reaching out for Toni’s arm, not wanting to let her go.  
“Just wait.” Toni says and goes to her drawer grabbing a t shirt and underwear before going down the stairs. Cheryl waits patiently before Toni comes back into the room. Cheryl is so in awe of how young and beautiful Toni naturally looks. Her hair is down, and frames her face perfectly. As Toni walks up to her and sits slightly across from Cheryl she sits up. She cups Toni’s face and smiles at her.  
“What is it?” She says looking intently in Toni’s eyes.  
“Cheryl, from day one when I saw you 5 years ago. I fell in love. I am in love with you. I love every single part of you. I will still love you when we’re old and gray. Being this far away from you, and missing you more than I’ve ever missed anything has told me one thing. You are my person and soulmate. I love you too much to ever let you go or leave that long again. Your everything and more that I’ve always wanted one. You're home, and I’m always going to come home.” She pauses and reaches from the arm farthest away from Cheryl, holding a small box. Cheryl hears a sob escape from her own lips and she leans her head on Toni’s shoulder. Toni leans against her and kisses her head. She lightly pushes Cheryl back up so she can look at her.  
“Will you do me the extraordinary honor, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, of marrying me?” Toni says opening the box revealing the most beautiful diamond ring.

Cheryl doesn’t even have to answer to lean forward and clash her lips with Toni’s. She breaks away and shakes her head up and down. The smiles on the their faces are bigger then they thought ever imaginable. Toni quickly grabs the ring and takes Cheryl’s left hand, gently sliding the ring in her finger. Both are crying again and Cheryl throws her arms around Toni. Toni wraps her arms her waist and with her hold still on Cheryl stands up and lightly spins the girl around. Cheryl laughs lightly and leans back kissing Toni. She puts her down and the two just hold each other in the middle of their bedroom. They break apart and Cheryl leans her head against Toni’s and smiles. The intimacy of the moment is something she will cherish forever. She doesn’t know what to say or even comprehend.. but she knows two things. One, she’s found her soulmate that loves her and that she loves. And two, Toni is always going to be her home.


End file.
